


Dilemma of a $hu Lace

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, I NEEDED THIS, M/M, T for some swear words, and cheolsoo, fanboy!cheol, rapper!shua, to channel my love for Jo $hua and $hu lace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Seungcheol’s wish to fanboy in peace was crushed that night. But that didn’t ruin the whole night.





	Dilemma of a $hu Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the rap. I know next to nothing about rapping, plus English isn’t even my native language. Even if it was, I would never be as good as the real rap god Jo $hua.

“I knew it!”

Seungkwan had been boasting a triumphant look ever since he noticed Seungcheol’s existence outside of the concert venue. Smugness was evident from his tone when he appealed to Vernon, “See, Vernonie. I was _right_.” Vernon answered with a noncommittal “Yes, of course, Seungkwan,” but Seungcheol didn’t miss Vernon’s amused little smile and gaze of affection when Seungkwan looked the other way.

Oblivious, Seungkwan looked straight at Seungcheol and said, “You’re a $hu Lace!”

Seungcheol winced and automatically moved his glance around. It’s his reflex whenever he heard the fandom name. It’s not that he hated it; being a $hu Lace was one of the best part of his life. He just didn’t want it to be _known_. Especially not by some kids who went to the same school as him!

“I, uh... not for anyone in particular, you know...”

Seungcheol tried to make an excuse. After all this was a joint concert organized by Knet, he could’ve been here to watch any other artist, right? Unfortunately Seungcheol knew that no matter how hard he denied, he wouldn’t convince anyone. Not when he’s wearing a T-shirt with “RAP GOD JO $HUA” written on the front.

Usually he wouldn’t wear any kind of merchandise. Being a poor high school student forced him to prioritize, so he only spent money for albums and concert tickets. He had never bought any goods at concert venues or products his idol endorsed. He wouldn’t have had this T-shirt if his mother hadn’t been so generous and suddenly given him some extra pocket money. Now he kind of regretted that he decided to spend the money for the T-shirt—no. He could’ve just bought the T-shirt and worn it at home. Not here. At a concert. A public area.

As expected, Seungkwan was having none of his bullshit.

“Pssh.” The judgement in his eyes made Seungcheol shuddered a bit. “I knew since I saw your eyes sparkle every time someone in class bring out magazine’s with Shua in it.”

“That’s—“

“He _is_ kinda cute.” It was classic Seungkwan. Never expect him to shut up in less than 10 minutes. “I mean, his dewy eyes, with those little wrinkles. And those lip curves. Uh-huh.”

His eyes seemed like they went past Seungcheol and off to dreamland. Silence followed after that, but Seungcheol knew it would be brief and kept his mouth shut.

“But I like Hannie better.” As expected, Seungkwan snapped out of his trance in no time and was back to flaunt his smug face to Seungcheol. He proceeded to pull out fan from Vernon’s sling bag (Seungkwan had nothing on him, probably told Vernon to bring all of his stuffs).

The fan had a face printed on one side. A beautiful face, Seungcheol admitted. “I’m a proud HannieBee,” said Seungkwan with proudness overflowing from his tone and expression.

“Hannie doesn’t get chosen by Lavis as their ambassador _three years in a row_ for nothing, huh. I mean, he’s born to endorse for cosmetics. _And_ remember who’s on the top 100 most handsome faces? Yes. _And_ , five consecutive number 1 album? Of course, Shua sells well too, but uhm... that second? Or was it the third? That was, ha ha. Sorry, but everyone knows how bad that flopped.”

See. This was one reason Seungcheol wanted to keep his fanboy identity a secret. Not all fans did this, but some insisted on making _everything_ a competition between their bias and the rest. Seungcheol didn’t want that. He just wanted to admire his idol in peace, even though he had to cut himself off from all the fun that fandom offered.

“BUT—“ Right, Seungkwan still wasn’t finished. “—he looks _cute_ with Hannie, don’t you think? Tenshi1004, Hannie’s fan site sometimes took their pictures together, you know how often they appear in the same show, not to mention guesting at each other’s concert, God, who doesn’t love cute besties. Anyway, the pictures always come out GREAT—bless Tenshi1004—and I kinda want to ship them. I don’t know. Still conflicted. But one more push.”

He let out a dreamy sigh and Seungcheol waited until he started to open his mouth again. But, fortunately for Seungcheol, the huge screen at the center of the stage blinked once and everyone began to _scream_. The show’s about to start.

Seungkwan, as if forgetting that Seungcheol even existed, snapped his head towards the stage and joined the scream fest. Seungcheol let himself relax a bit. He still had the problem of how to keep Seungkwan from babbling about his fanboy identity at school tomorrow, but it was not the time to think about that. He was going to _see $hua live_. Nothing else mattered.

It took a while before his idol appeared on stage. Seungcheol was patient and the other performers were entertaining, so he had fun swaying his body slightly to the tunes and humming some lyrics he knew. When it’s finally $hua’s turn though...

He stopped. He stopped moving, he stopped humming. He barely blinked and almost didn’t breathe. It was like his brain forgot that it had a whole body depending on its orders. All it could register was JO $HUA IN FRONT OF HIM SPITTING FIRE WITH THAT HONEY VOICE MOVING HIS BODY LIKE SIN PERSONIFIED.

 

_Burger’s chill_

_But nothing’s more ill_

_Than chicken served to kill_

_Or beef on a grill_

 

The first song was “Just Beef in General” from the first album. Seungcheol still remembered the chill going down his spine when he listened to it for the first time almost three years ago. $hua’s impressive delivery was enough to give him goosebumps. Add the fact that the rapper was around the same age as Seungcheol; to think that he was barely 15 when he started making explosions in South Korea’s music industry. Saying Seungcheol was impressed would’ve been a grave understatement.

The next one was probably $hua’s biggest hit, any high schooler in South Korea at least recognized the tune. “What up, what up, what up” from the third album, $hua’s highest selling one up to date (the second did perform bad as Seungkwan said, but Seungcheol had a hard time understanding why it was so underappreciated even though it had gems like “Gone with the Aliens” and “800-days Lovers”).

The rapper was getting to the bridge of the song ( _I lead fashion like wow. Boom boom pow_ ) when he moved across the stage. Seungcheol realized in excitement (and extreme nervousness) that $hua was getting closer to _his_ area.

For the love of life, God, wow. The one and only Jo $hua was right in front of him. Sure, there were several rows of people between them but they were close enough for Seungcheol to make out the shape of $hua’s glittering silver earpiece.  

$hua usually had some moves to compliment his performances, but for this song they were kept to a minimum. Instead, he utilized every bits of his face—every twitch of the eyes, lips, muscles—to convey the emotion of the song.

 

_What up what up what up man_

_No hi-5? Hey I’m cool_

_But no more gentleman_

_If you dare treat me like a fool_

 

The scream from the audience was deafening but Seungcheol couldn’t blame them. He would’ve screamed at the top of his lungs too; the way $hua’s face went from “sunshine” to “ice cold” was deadly. If only his brain had resumed to work and told his vocal cord to function.

The song ended and it was a wonder that Seungcheol was not yet a puddle on the ground. Somehow he managed to stay alive and see that $hua was getting a company on the stage.

More screaming to torture his eardrums as Hannie, a popular solo singer and also $hua’s best friend, popped out from behind a screen. He started the song with his sweet voice that melted fans all over the country while his best friend walked towards him. Entering the reff, they stood side by side, at times touching each other by the shoulders when the time was right. They truly complimented each other, not just by their looks but also their voices. Seungcheol hated indulging this kind of thinking yet he couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous of the singer.

 

**

 

The concert was over and Seungcheol was ready to return to real life. He was walking out of the venue, with Seungkwan and Vernon somehow staying next to him, Seungkwan blabbering how awesome the concert was (99% of it was about Hannie, though).

It was then when screaming made way to Seungcheol’s ears. He turned his head to see two security guards making a way among the crowd. With them were none other than $hua and Hannie. Seungcheol’s heart stopped for a moment when he realized, he was way closer to his idol than during the concert earlier.

Beside him Seungkwan was mumbling about the lack of security, but apparently his concern was unnecessary. Everyone was obviously excited to see their idols up close but they kept their distance. $hua and Hannie walked through without trouble, flashing smiles and waving to their fans.

At some point a yelp was heard and Seungcheol saw $hua stepping away from his guard. The rapper bent his body to pick up something from the ground—a headband—and walked towards the crowd to give it back to its owner.

Everyone seemed to have their attention to the scene, and so did Seungcheol. But a screeching sound entered his consciousness, ripping his focus away. He looked around just in time to catch a terrifying sight: a decoration pole about to fall upon $hua and the people around him.

Some people let out a shriek and there were hurried footsteps. But Seungcheol thought it would be too late for $hua and those near him, so Seungcheol didn’t think. He just jumped behind $hua and raised his hands, catching the pole. The impact was so great that he was forced down to his knees, but at least he managed to give $hua and the others some time to run away. Thankfully guards and staffs were fast to get to Seungcheol and help lift the pole off him.

The pain on his arms and knees kept him occupied that he was late to realize someone was kneeling in front of him. When he looked up, $hua’s face was right in front of him, separated by mere inches.

Seungcheol couldn’t remember much after that. He thought he heard $hua saying something about getting him to a hospital. He also remembered seeing Seungkwan and Vernon’s shocked faces as he was being accompanied to walk into a car.

His brain began to function properly again after the doctor finished examining him and assured him nothing was wrong with his bones and others. Reality started to sink into him; he was sitting at hospital chair, right next to $hua. He was with the Jo $hua. Well, there was also Hannie, and $hua’s manager who was currently taking care of the hospital administration. But still. Wow.

$hua started a conversation with him and he somehow managed to respond. He did stutter a few times, but overall he was pretty decent. And it was kind of worthy of the embarrassment when he saw $hua giggling at his blunders. By the time they were back in the car, Seungcheol was comfortable enough to bring some topics on his own, also to talk with Hannie. When it came to talking about Hannie’s manager, Seungcheol wondered where he was.

To that, Hannie answered, “I told him I’m going with Shua so he doesn’t have to drop me back.”

The words brought a sinking feeling to Seungcheol’s stomach. It was silly, he knew that.

He was trying to ignore the feeling when he heard Hannie’s hearty laugh. The singer ended his laughter with a smirk then said, “Say, Seungcheol... If Shua were to have a lover, what do you think?”

“Wha—“

“You know, as his fan.”

“I—o-of course I’d be happy! He deserves to have a relationship or do anything that makes him happy...”

“Hmm...”

Jeonghan hummed, smirk still intact on his face. Seungcheol couldn’t help but wonder the meaning of the smirk, but he said nothing about it and the conversation went on to another topic.

When they have arrived in front of Seungcheol’s home, $hua and Hannie stepped out of the car to say thank you once again and bid their farewell. Seungcheol said his goodbye with a bit of bitterness in his chest. Previously he was content with admiring his idol from afar. He even avoided attending fan signings, mostly because he was too scared making a fool out of himself. But now that he had actually interacted with $hua, he found himself wanting more. So it was a bit hard for him to give a full smile. He tried though.

$hua replied Seungcheol’s smile with that angelic smile of his, while Hannie had that smirk again. Hannie went back to the car first, but not before saying, “Remember what Seungcheol said?”

$hua smiled at the singer and replied, “Of course.”

Hannie nodded and then turned to Seungcheol. “Don’t go back on your words.”

Seungcheol had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. Hannie tried to enlighten him by saying, “What you said about Shua having a relationship.” Seungcheol remembered what he said even though he still didn’t understand why it was brought up now. Not even waiting Seungcheol to respond, Hannie turned his back and got into the car.

Left alone with $hua, Seungcheol’s brain started to have another meltdown. Before he was completely melted though, $hua called his name. Somehow the air around $hua changed. It was like seeing $hua the rapper on stage.

 

_I know my way around town_

_Ways to wipe away your frown_

_Make you laugh like the best clown_

_So call me if you’re down_

 

$hua ended the private show with a smile that went up to his eyes, then bowing while giving a piece of card to Seungcheol. It was a photo card. The ones available during concerts. A close-up photo of $hua was printed on one side. On the other was a logo of $hua’s name, with a series of numbers scribbled underneath.

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration is [this](http://amemericans.tk/tagged/ayo+josh/). The whole tag. 
> 
> Have I convinced you to join the $hu lace fandom? For more details, visit amemericans and joshulace @ tumblr!
> 
> 2018/06/03:  
> Wrote another story in the same AU, [Dilemma of a $hu Lace’s Best Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816045/chapters/34311990).


End file.
